


You could just kiss me, Supergirl [Fanart]

by redfield5x5



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfield5x5/pseuds/redfield5x5
Summary: The prompt:"You could just kiss me, Supergirl."





	You could just kiss me, Supergirl [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoppyCartinelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/gifts).



> Happy July Christmas, Poppycartinelli! All the best wishes!  
> Hope this is okay and you're not too disappointed at getting photoshop instead of a fic :)

|   
---|---  
|   
  
[](http://www.imagebam.com/gallery/9i9kgxk3i24sn4c6zs2yzaktgki9syy1)  
[click-click for 1920x1080 fullsize](http://www.imagebam.com/image/1071121283818794)  
[tumblr link](https://redfield5x5.tumblr.com/post/186701015324/supercat-fanart-for-supercat-christmas-in-july)


End file.
